Doctor Who: Journey of the Heroes
by MrValderviche
Summary: A 4-way crossover between Doctor Who, Batman, Iron man, and Assassin's Creed. What will happen when the TARDIS is pulled into an alternate universe where the Doctor must seek the aid of a certain Bat.
1. Prologue

**This a fan fiction. The characters are owned by people that aren't me. (Well, that is until I turn everyone in the world into me…) This is my first fan fiction and my first work of this size. Please leave reviews, but also be kind when doing so. **

Prologue:

Humanity is, at its heart, a contradiction. Human civilization is a mass of right and wrong, strong and weak, good and evil, life and death. Yet, there was one that was a greater contradiction; a man that was not a man.

He lived in box that was not a box and was large and small at the same time. His name was unknown, but he was known throughout the universe. He was young, and so very very old. He was the Doctor, and his journey was just beginning.

The TARDIS slowly orbited the planet Earth. Its timelord stood hunched over its console, his hands, clenched into fists at his sides, shaking with anger. He had lost his humans.

The day's events played through his head over and over again: Rory's disappearance, River's book, the angels…the goodbye. And now, the madman stood in his box with one word at the forefront of his mind. Revenge.

He wanted to find the angel, the one that had taken Amy, but he did not want to kill it. No, death would be too kind. He wanted to find the angel and make it hurt, make it feel the pain of his loss. However, his own rules would not let him do it.

He hated himself. He hated himself for wanting to hurt the angel, and hated him self for not doing it. Thus, he stood in his box reliving his sadness while he tried to decide whether to leave the angel alone or take revenge.

The decision would soon be taken from him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. It is rather short, but I plan on uploading a good long chapter within the next few days. Also, if you would like an idea of whats going to go down in this story, read the prologue very carefully.**

The TARDIS shuddered and the Doctor grabbed the console to avoid falling. "What was that?" he wondered aloud. All he received in response was another shudder and the lights going out.

His eyes widened in surprise and he murmured, "Well this is going to end up being the opposite of very very good." Then, the TARDIS started moving.

"I don't know what's happening or where we are going, but we definitely aren't going to have a smooth ride!" shouted the Doctor as the TARDIS started to shake violently. "Hang on Ponds!" Then, he glanced around the empty control room and sighed. "Oh, right."

* * *

_When her power source suddenly began to dissipate, the TARDIS (or Sexy, as she was often called) began to panic. Something or someone was draining her energy and initiating a time/space jump. She could not stop it and she almost stopped trying._

_Then, she remembered her time lord. He needed her and she knew it. She knew she could not stop the the unknown force, but she could slow it down. She drew on the last of her power reserves and faded away, content that her time lord was safe._

* * *

The Doctor lost his balance when the TARDIS came to a complete and sudden stop. He fell and bounced his head off the floor. As his world turned black, he wondered if his bow tie was still straight after such a bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter...**

It was raining in Gotham and, as usual, the water came down by the gallon. Most of the citizens of the city were so used to the rain that they barely took notice. The Batman was no exception. When the first drop landed on his shoulder, he suddenly remembered how cold the rain had felt on that night so many years ago. Then, he forgot about it. He was on the hunt.

The Dark Knight was crouched on the side of a fire escape watching a drug deal a little more than thirty feet below him. A tall man wearing an old, stained trench coat handed a brown paper bag to a chubby man wearing a blue jacket. Batman had followed the chubby man to the alley they were in. He planned to ask the dealer who his supplier was. A new supplier had come into Gotham recently, and the Dark Knight planned to find him.

The chubby man left the alley, and Batman jumped into action. He aimed his grappling-hook gun at the dealer's left ankle and fired. The man let out a cry of sure terror as he shot into the sky. Batman hooked the gun to fire escape floor directly above him, leaving the drug dealer swinging back and forth upside down a few inches in front of him.

**"Who's your supplier?"** Batman demanded.

"Oh, God!" screamed the dealer. "I don't know. He don't let us know nothin' so he can stay 'way from you!"

**"Give me an answer I'm happy with or I'll leave you here."**

"No, please. I swear I'm telling' the truth, man. Would I lie?"

**"Would you?"**

"No. I'm not lyin'. Just give me to the cops. Don't hurt me, man."

**"Then, tell me something worth hearing."**

"Alright. Alright. I can tell you where the next meeting was."

Before the terrified man was able to reveal this tidbit of information, he was interrupted by a low whooshing sound, the type of sound that can be felt in the bones.

**"What is that?" **Batman wondered.

"I dunno man. It don't have nuthin' to do with me!"

Batman, after discreetly placing a tracking device on the inside of the man's trench coat, grappled to the nearest rooftop and started running towards the whooshing noise.

* * *

When the Doctor awoke, he immediately regretted it. His head felt like someone was trying to drive a screw into his skull. "Oh," he moaned as he sat up. "I'm going to avoid doing that again."

He cleared his throat and got to his feet, slowly as to avoid making the pain is his head worse. He glanced around the dark control room. "Now, where did you take me. It's not cold, so I'm going to assume somewhere non-spacey wacey."

Forgetting about his headache, he charged out of the TARDIS and straight into a tall man with a cape.


	4. Chapter 3

** This chapter took a while to write. So, APPRECIATE APPRECIATE APPRECIATE! (Imagine Dalek voice)**

The sound had stopped, but Batman was still moving in the direction it had come from, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he came across a strange, blue box on the roof of an apartment complex.

The blue box was a British police box from the mid-1900s. Basically, it had no place in the twenty-first century, America on top of a Gotham apartment complex.

Suddenly, a man with a bow tie, a tweed jacket, and a large chin stumbled out of the police box and ran headfirst into Batman's chest.

"Oi!" shouted the strangely dressed man in a British accent. He was bent over with his eyes clenched shut and his hands pressed to the side of his head in pain. "What _are_ you doing there?"

Batman ignored the man's question. **"Who are you?"**

"Oh, straight to the questions." The man slowly straightened up. "I'm the Doctor. Now, I must ask why you're dressed like that. If we were on Sizloreenabalugalina, that would be normal. For Earth, not so normal. This is Earth, isn't it? It seems very…earthy."

There was a short pause before Batman responded. **"You're not from Earth."**

"Of course I'm from Earth!" exclaimed the Doctor. He quickly showed a small, blank piece of paper inside a black wallet to Batman. "Here is my very earthy driver's license."

**"That paper is blank."**

"What?" asked the Doctor, surprised. He slipped the piece of paper back into his pocket. "This may seem like a strange question, but are you a genius?"

Batman, at this point, had lost his patience. He grabbed the Doctor by his collar and lifted him about three inches off the ground. **"Who are you? What are you? Why are you here? And, what is a British police box doing in Gotham city, in America? You have thirty seconds to explain."**

"Alright," said the Doctor. "First, can you loosen your grip? You're crushing my bow tie."

Batman made no response.

"Fine, I am the eleventh incarnation of a two-hearted alien. Well, I could actually be the twelfth depending on your view. I changed into my tenth form twice. Anyway, I have a time machine-space ship that looks like a police box and is bigger on the inside. It was hijacked by someone or something and I was brought to Earth. Since there is no city called Gotham on the Earth I know, I'm going to guess that this is an alternate universe." When the Doctor was done speaking, only twelve of his thirty seconds had passed.

Batman set the Doctor back on his feet.

"Oh, thank you. You believe me, then?"

**"You're telling the truth."**

"How can you tell?" There was no response. "Alright, how about this? Who are you?"

**"I'm Batman."**

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I might've guessed that. Who are you _really_?" Again, Batman did not respond. "So, cool alias, cool cape, cool mask. If you had a bow tie, I would say you were just going for 'cool'. Since you don't have one, you must be a vigilante.

"Well, Batman, it is nice to meet…" The Doctor had reached out his hand to shake Batman's while he was speaking, but he stopped moving, speaking, and breathing when he saw his wrist and the two black marks drawn on it.


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter took forever to write because I had a completely awesome idea and I had to find a way to bend the story to fit the idea. Sorry. Expect more soon.**

"Oh!" exclaimed the Doctor. "That's ever so not very good." He looked at Batman. "The Silence are here."

**"The Silence?"**

"A religious cult. Their leaders can edit themselves from you memory. Basically…"

**"When you look away, you forget they were ever there. That's what the marks on your wrist are. They're tally marks. Every time you see one of the Silence, you make a mark so you know that you've seen one." **There was a pause, then Batman's upper lip mad a twisting motion as if he were almost smiling and he made a gruff noise. **"Lucky you have a pen and not a knife. You'd look like Zsasz if you used a knife."**

"What was that?" asked the Doctor. "Some sort of joke? I don't get it but it is refreshing to know you have a sense of humor."

**"What would a religious cult want with you? Are they extraterrestrial in origin?"**

"Yes, they're aliens." The Doctor started pacing. "The other part is a very long and very personal story. Also, I'm not entirely sure they want me. For all I know, I don't even exist in this universe."

**"You don't. If you did, I would know." **It was a simple statement. Not a boast.

"Right. We've established that they aren't here for me. Did they track the power surge from the TARDIS? No. With the power gone, there would be nothing for trackers to lock on to."

**"Doctor."**

"That was stupid. Why would you even suggest that?" The Doctor slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead. "So, they aren't here for me. They couldn't have tracked the TARDIS. That leaves you."

**"Doctor."**

The Doctor, ignoring the fact that he was being spoken to, walked back to Batman (well, it was more of a couple of jumps and a skip) and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What would they need you for? If they needed you to do something for them, they would have already taken you and made you do it, and you wouldn't even re…" The Doctor's eyebrows, which were quite small, rose about and inch and a half. "You said my name."

**"What?"**

"You said my name. You said it twice. You were _calling _my name."

**"No I didn't."**

"Yes. You did. But, you don't remember." The Doctor looked down at his wrist and saw a new mark next to the other two. He quickly released Batman, turned around, and saw…nothing. There were no Silence.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth was the loyal butler and friend of billionaire Bruce Wayne. He never ignored a request, not even the one that led to him sitting in a cave basking in the pale light of a giant computer screen. And, he didn't ignore the most recent request.

He leaned forward and spoke into the microphone next to the computer's controls. "Master Bruce you told me to tell you this because you would forget. One of the creatures was injured. Follow the trail of blood."


End file.
